equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rarity/Gallery/Summertime Shorts
Make Up Shake Up CHS yearbook opens to photo of Rarity SS1.png Rarity looking down at her makeup set SS1.png Rarity's wide selection of makeup tools SS1.png Rarity picks up a mascara brush SS1.png Rarity brushing her eyelashes SS1.png Rarity making a duckface in the mirror SS1.png Rarity winking at her reflection SS1.png Rarity straightening her hair SS1.png Rarity ready for the Fall Formal SS1.png Rarity "my fabulous Fall Formal attire" SS1.png Rarity excited for the Fall Formal SS1.png Rarity "who's next?" SS1.png Rarity tells Applejack to sit in front of her SS1.png Rarity "transform your drab makeup" SS1.png Rarity wants to give Applejack a makeover SS1.png Rarity scoffing SS1.png Rarity "it's not called the 'Fall Informal'" SS1.png Applejack walking past Rarity SS1.png Applejack "but nothin' too fancy" SS1.png Rarity "oh, I would never!" SS1.png Rarity holding makeup and powder puff SS1.png Rarity starts giving Applejack a makeover SS1.png Rarity looking intently at the camera SS1.png Rarity picks up a blush brush SS1.png Rarity applying blush to Applejack's face SS1.png Rarity picks up mascara brush again SS1.png Rarity picking up a hairbrush SS1.png Rarity swiftly applying makeup on Applejack SS1.png Rarity holds mascara brush in her mouth SS1.png Rarity opens a stick of lipstick SS1.png Rarity applying more makeup on Applejack SS1.png Rarity picking up a bottle of perfume SS1.png Rarity picking up a can of hairspray SS1.png Rarity vigorously applies makeup to Applejack SS1.png Rarity pouring a cup of tea SS1.png Rarity sipping a cup of tea SS1.png Rarity taking a tea break SS1.png Rarity applying even more makeup SS1.png Rarity finishes Applejack's makeover SS1.png Rarity pleased with Applejack's now look SS1.png Rarity "I have simply outdone myself!" SS1.png Rarity waiting for Applejack's reaction SS1.png Applejack made-up for the Fall Formal SS1.png Applejack halfheartedly pleased with her look SS1.png Applejack "maybe just a tad less blush" SS1.png Rarity agreeing to Applejack's request SS1.png Rarity wiping off some of Applejack's blush SS1.png Applejack asks Rarity to remove some lipstick SS1.png Rarity wiping off some of Applejack's lipstick SS1.png Applejack asks Rarity to remove some mascara SS1.png Rarity wiping off some of Applejack's mascara SS1.png Applejack asks Rarity to remove more mascara SS1.png Rarity starting to get annoyed SS1.png Rarity wipes off more of Applejack's mascara SS1.png Applejack pleasantly surprised SS1.png Applejack "you were right, Rarity!" SS1.png Applejack happy with her look SS1.png Applejack "you really are great at this!" SS1.png Applejack walking away SS1.png Rarity in slack-jawed disappointment SS1.png Iris in on bewildered Rarity SS1.png A Photo Booth Story A Photo Booth Story title card SS2.png CHS students in line to have their photo taken SS2.png Mane Six posing for their Fall Formal photo SS2.png Mane Six smile and say "za cheese!" SS2.png Fall Formal photo of the Mane Six SS2.png Mane Six's reflections in Photo Finish's glasses SS2.png Rarity getting offended at Photo Finish SS2.png Mane Six taking props from Pixel Pizzaz SS2.png Mane Six posing with various photo props SS2.png Photo of Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy SS2.png Twilight and Pinkie bowing to Queen Rarity SS2.png Fall Formal photo of Queen Rarity SS2.png Photo of Rarity with AJ and Rainbow in the background SS2.png Rainbow Dash snatches Rarity's queen cape SS2.png Applejack snatches Rarity's queen crown SS2.png Photo of Rarity looking surprised SS2.png Pinkie Pie analyzing photo of Rarity SS2.png Twilight and Pinkie scolding Rainbow and AJ SS2.png Fluttershy walking up to Rarity SS2.png Fluttershy presents butterfly wings to Rarity SS2.png Photo of butterfly Rarity and her friends SS2.png Rarity turning on a floodlight SS2.png Rarity posing in the intense lights SS2.png Rarity's butterfly wings catching fire SS2.png Photo of Rainbow Dash grabbing Rarity SS2.png Photo of Rainbow dragging Rarity away SS2.png Photo of the Mane Six laughing together SS2.png Mane Six laughing together at the Fall Formal SS2.png Mane Six looking at Photo Finish SS2.png Final shot of Mane Six laughing together SS2.png Rarity "does this mean I can keep the wings?" SS2.png Raise This Roof Twilight Sparkle and her friends dancing SS3.png Applejack and Rarity dancing SS3.png Applejack and Rarity applauding SS3.png Applejack "this is the song I requested!" SS3.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity impressed by AJ and Apple Bloom SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom kicking their shoes SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom impressing the crowd SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom tapping their heels SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom under the Fall Formal spotlight SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom starting a new dance SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Applejack "oh, we'll top it, all right!" SS3.png Applejack line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Apple Bloom startled by AJ's serious dancing SS3.png Applejack line-dancing by herself SS3.png Applejack and Rainbow dancing competitively SS3.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie watch their friends dance SS3.png Steps of Pep Wondertones appear behind Fluttershy SS4.png Wondertones doing jazz hands SS4.png Big Mac and Rarity singing in harmony SS4.png Mac, Rarity, and Toe-Tapper sing in harmony SS4.png The Wondertones singing in harmony SS4.png Mad Twience Picture of pet owner on Twilight's computer SS5.png Picture of pet owner breaking down SS5.png Twilight's computer display success message SS5.png Twilight's pet data upload in process SS5.png Monday Blues Mane Seven in Sunset and Twilight's phones SS6.png Rarity looking frazzled at her locker SS6.png Rarity crying dramatically SS6.png Sunset and Twilight approaching Rarity SS6.png Twilight Sparkle comforting Rarity SS6.png Sunset, Twilight, and Rarity walk together SS6.png Fluttershy trying to catch a bird SS6.png Fluttershy meets up with her friends SS6.png Straight-haired Pinkie meeting her friends SS6.png Rainbow Dash zooms past her friends SS6.png Main five watching Rainbow Dash crash SS6.png Rainbow Dash's friends helping her up SS6.png Main six looking at Applejack SS6.png Sunset, Rarity, and Twilight laugh together SS6.png Mane Seven taking a group photo SS6.png Monday morning photo of Mane Seven SS6.png Pet Project Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Rarity brushing Opalescence's tail SS7.png Twilight and friends looking at their pets SS7.png Sunset Shimmer interrupts the photo shoot SS7.png Pinkie Pie "you're not a pet, silly!" SS7.png Sunset and friends looking at their pets SS7.png Subs Rock Canterlot High students in a classroom SS8.png Twilight excited to have Celestia as a teacher SS8.png Students listening to Principal Celestia SS8.png Twilight happy to be in charge of class SS8.png Twilight Sparkle raises her hand again SS8.png Class students hear a sudden loud noise SS8.png Rarity "that was the final interruption!" SS8.png The Canterlot Movie Club Flixiplex Cinemas interior shot SS11.png The Crusaders enter the movie theater SS11.png Scootaloo looks at tickets in Apple Bloom's hand SS11.png Scootaloo looks at the movie poster SS11.png Scootaloo looking a little embarrassed SS11.png Poster for Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore SS11.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash "whole afternoon with just me" SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png Twilight and Rarity enter Rainbow Dash's room SS12.png Twilight Sparkle "sorry to interrupt" SS12.png Twilight "Applejack honked a million times" SS12.png Rainbow Dash jumps down from her wardrobe SS12.png Rainbow Dash tossing her book on the bed SS12.png Rainbow Dash walks past Twilight and Rarity SS12.png Twilight and Rarity watch Rainbow Dash leave SS12.png Twilight Sparkle and Rarity shrugging SS12.png Get the Show on the Road The Rainbooms outside Canterlot High School SS13.png The Rainbooms waiting for Applejack SS13.png Rainbow Dash the tour bus she promised us SS13.png The Rainbooms hear a bus horn honking SS13.png Bus is parked in front of the Rainbooms SS13.png The Rainbooms look down at one of the bus tires SS13.png The Rainbooms look at AJ; Big Mac face-palms SS13.png Rainbooms look worried at the broken-down bus SS13.png Six-way split-screen of the Rainbooms SS13.png The Rainbooms look at each other in worry SS13.png The Rainbooms get ready to fix the bus SS13.png Birds fly out of the bus over Pinkie Pie and Rarity SS13.png Twilight Sparkle shows her blueprints to her friends SS13.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity agreeing with Twilight's plan SS13.png The Rainbooms stack their hands on each other SS13.png Rainbooms jump for joy; Big Mac gives a thumbs-up SS13.png Rarity and Applejack wiping off the soapy water SS13.png Rainbow Dash "give it everything you got" SS13.png The Rainbooms "a number-one team" SS13.png Rainbow Dash pointing at her friends SS13.png The Rainbooms "gotta see that dream" SS13.png Nine-way split-screen of Rainbooms working together SS13.png The Rainbooms performing Get the Show on the Road SS13.png The Rainbooms as silhouettes in blinding light SS13.png Fluttershy and Rarity performing together SS13.png The Rainbooms perform outside the tour bus SS13.png Epic Fails Epic Fails title card SS14.png Mane Seven in the CHS cafeteria SS14.png Sunset and friends having lunch together SS14.png Rarity gasping with shock SS14.png Rarity holding up a magazine article SS14.png Mane Seven think about embarrassing moments SS14.png Rarity reading in the Canterlot High library SS14.png Rarity notices Sunset Shimmer across the library SS14.png Sunset Shimmer notices Rarity across the library SS14.png Sunset Shimmer waving at Rarity SS14.png Rarity waving at Sunset Shimmer SS14.png Rarity with spinach stuck in her teeth SS14.png Rarity waves at Sunset Shimmer with both hands SS14.png Rarity innocently pointing at her teeth SS14.png Rarity gives a winning smile to Sunset Shimmer SS14.png Rarity confused by Sunset Shimmer's behavior SS14.png Norman sits down across from Rarity SS14.png Rarity grinning at Norman SS14.png Rarity smiling wide and blissfully unaware SS14.png Rarity's epic fail SS14.png Rarity "we never do anything that embarrassing" SS14.png Mane Seven in complete agreement SS14.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset leave the cafeteria SS14.png Mane Seven in a pile on the cafeteria floor SS14.png Mane Seven in a pile near the cafeteria doors SS14.png The Mane Seven's epic fail SS14.png Good Vibes Good Vibes title card SS16.png Rarity unable to attract customers SS16.png Rarity doesn't have any musical entertainment SS16.png Rarity looking worried at her wristwatch SS16.png CHS students start shopping at Rarity's shop SS16.png DJ Pon-3 smiling at Rarity SS16.png Rarity bursting with good vibes SS16.png Rarity watching Rainbow Dash stack shoe boxes SS16.png Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Rarity SS16.png Rarity watches the Cutie Mark Crusaders run by SS16.png Rarity launches diamond shield toward Rainbow Dash SS16.png Mane Seven assemble around Flash Sentry SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash release a rainbow of good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash in the colorful Canterlot Mall SS16.png Category:Character gallery pages